


Disneyland

by kuru (catastrophage)



Series: 176BIZ [2]
Category: 176BIZ (Japanese Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/kuru
Summary: 176BIZ are about to disband, but Setsuki still wants to hang out. Just fluff.





	

**Disneyland**

These nights Sechi couldn't sleep well. He often had to think about losing contact to the members and his sparkly dreams of a future full of adventures happened to end in dark nightmares most of the time. More and more often he wondered which threads might get cut and it hurt him.

"It would be great to spend some fun time with the others once more, naa..."  
He toyed around with a plushie, tilting its head. "Yeah, you're right. But whom to call?"  
He put his thumb on the scrolling button of his cellphone and closed his eyes.  
He already knew whom he wanted to message the most, but that guy never had time.  
Three. Two. One. Stop.

"Iyaa... Toki won't have time for me!"  
But the eyes of his plushie kept staring at him in expectation.  
"Don't cheat on this!"

 _[Let's go to Disneyland someday.]_  
It was late at night, but the answer came right away.  
_[Do I look like someone who has time for such?]_  
Sechi swallowed. This was exactly what he had thought before.  
_[Anytime is allright for me. And even if it's just for an hour.]_  
Ten minutes until the other's nightjob started. He probably wouldn't reply anymore, but Sechi didn't leave his cellphone alone. Five minutes. Three.  
_[Maybe if Disneyland would come to my home *haha*]_

Four hours, starting now. It was a stupid idea he got there, but the best he could think of.  
First of all he needed to get hold of the bandcar. And then? Which plushies to take...? And where did he put his best-of soundtrack collection? Did they still sell that Disney ice cream at the conbini?

When Toki returned home in the morning he could hear a song being played somewhere in the distance.  
He knew it from some old Disney movie but couldn't figure out which it was.  
_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through - It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

He felt quite puzzled to notice it was coming from a music player placed next to his roomdoor. Even more puzzled to find his bandmate leaned against the wall next to it, dressed in Kigurumi, sourrounded by a bunch of plushies... sleeping. There was a cardbox piece placed to his door, having drawn Mickey and Donald on it saying "Welcome to Disneyland!"  
A smile rushed to his face when he remembered the last message he sent.  
_Maybe if Disneyland would come to my home..._

He nudged the other's legs with the tip of his shoe.  
"Hey. Don't you want to come in for sleeping?"  
_And then, let's play Disneyland together._

~終~

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about Setsuki screams Disney and when someone asked me to write a Toki/Sechi ficlet, this happened.  
> The plushie is meant to be a Stitch plushie. The kigurumi is most likely a Stitch kigurumi, too. But imagine as you like ♥  
> The song playing is _Can you feel the love tonight_ from the Lion King soundtrack.  
>  It was originally written in 2009 and is a re-post for AO3 ☆ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
